


Funnel Cake

by kaianieves



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Drabble, Human!Castiel - Freeform, M/M, Pride Parade, Sastiel - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-02
Updated: 2019-03-02
Packaged: 2019-11-08 05:42:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 351
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17975522
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaianieves/pseuds/kaianieves





	Funnel Cake

**Author's Note:**

  * For [flightoftheseraph](https://archiveofourown.org/users/flightoftheseraph/gifts).



Castiel is human now. Which means he should be doing human things. He's trying- learning with the help of Sam. In this learning, they've grown closer. When Sam suggests traveling to Kansas City for a Pride Parade, Castiel can't tell if it's for personal or educational purposes.

They park the Impala on a street corner, then walk a few blocks until they reach a wider road. Many people are gathered here, adorning colourful paint and clothing. A woman has a rainbow flag wrapped around her shoulders. She holds hands with another woman as they walk along the sidewalk, smiling at each other. Cas looks up at Sam, still ordering food. He grabs his hand.

Sam's words of extra powdered sugar falter as the sudden action draws his attention. Castiel looks at him silently. The move is awkward and sudden. Sam doesn't react for a moment, which worries Cas. He squeezes Sam's hand, smiling a little. Sam smiles back, his cheeks turning pink.

"And uh- extra powdered sugar," he finishes. The lady inside the food truck nods. Sam pays his full attention to Cas now. "What was that?" He sounds amused.

"I'm trying to get all this human stuff... right," Cas says. Sam opens his mouth to protest. "And I know- I knowyou said there is no _right_ way to be a human. But I think this is a good start."

Sam leans down and gives him a kiss. He doesn't usually do that, especially in public. As the day carries on, Sam gives Castiel many more kisses. They're surrounded by people who don't judge them for it, or give them strange looks. Everyone is welcoming and excited.

Castiel doesn't let go of Sam's hand. He doesn't  _want_ to. Sam shares his funnel cake, wiping away the powdered sugar at the corner of Castiel's mouth. Usually, being outside surrounded by this many people makes him anxious. Castiel feels like he doesn't belong, like he's an alien among men. Right now, it feels like him and Sam and the funnel cake are the only things here. It feels human. It feels right.


End file.
